Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Ned/Cat modern AU. Following his brother's death in a car accident, Ned ends up as boss of the family company. There he meets a bright young woman named Catelyn Tully, who is his secretary. A friendship forms and soon begins to grow between them. Soon Ned starts to see her as more than a kind efficient secretary and romance begins to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon in Winterfell; ancestral home of the famous and wealthy Stark family. They were the owners of a large company, Stark Enterprises. The company was run by the oldest of the family; Brandon Stark. He was a jovial man, greatly liked by his work colleagues and loved dearly by his family. Two years ago, after the death of their parents, Brandon took over the company at the young age of twenty-one and worked hard at it; in order to provide for his younger siblings; Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen. Today however wasn't a work day and the now twenty-three year old Brandon Stark wasn't at home. He was driving down to Dorne to visit his girlfriend Ashara Dayne. That left Twenty-two year old Eddard, sitting reading a book in the living room. The kitchen table was occupied by eighteen year old Benjen, working on the mountain of homework school Seniors always seemed to get. The study was also occupied; by nineteen year old Lyanna, who was busy studying the lecture notes, given by her college professor. In all it was a rather quiet afternoon; the family were settled in, happy and secure. They were blissfully unaware that their lives were about to be changed forever.

The peace of the afternoon was shattered by the shrill ring of the telephone. Eddard sighed and stood from the couch, putting his book down. He walked over and answered it, wondering who would be calling, they weren't expecting anyone.

"Hello?"

"Eddard Stark?" A rather official sounding voice replied from the other end.

Eddard was surprised by this. "Yes; who is this?"

"I am calling from the hospital." The man replied. "I regret to inform you sir, that there was a car crash, on the motorway in the Riverlands. Your brother was brought here after the crash."

Eddard was stunned; he gasped. "Gods!"

The man then continued. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Stark; five minutes ago…Your brother died from his injuries."

It was like a blow to the stomach. Ned felt winded; he couldn't move, he just froze. He was aware of Benjen and Lyanna standing further down the hall, staring at him. But he couldn't bring himself to turn and face them.

'_Brandon…No it's, it's not possible.' _His thoughts felt oddly disjointed. _'This cannot be; I can't believe it.'_

"Mr. Stark?"

He cleared his throat; trying to keep his voice steady. "Y-yes, I'm still here."

The man began explaining about needed Eddard to come down to the hospital for all the arrangements for the funeral, Brandon's belongings and such. Finally the call ended and Eddard put the phone down; still staring in shock.

He was jolted out of it by his sister's voice.

"Ned?"

He turned sharply; only his family and close friends called him by that name.

"I…That was." He began before sighing and shaking his head.

Trying hard to keep his voice level, he told them about Brandon's death.

Lyanna immediately looked devastated; her face ashen white. "No?!"

Ned nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Lyanna; it's true."

She and Benjen immediately broke down. Ned embraced his siblings; even as he himself broke. They all held each other; consumed with their loss. However despite their grief, Ned knew they couldn't stay like that forever, least of all him. He did his best to compose himself and straightened up.

"I have to go to the hospital; I have to collect Brandon's belongings and make the arrangements for the funeral."

Lyanna nodded. "We'll come with you."

Benjen agreed and so, together, they left the house, heading for the hospital. Everything that followed, for a long time, was mostly a blur. By the time Ned was fully aware of things again, he was at his brother's funeral. He did his best to appear strong; composed. But there was no denying the tears in his eyes, everyone could see them. Yet nobody commented, at least not negatively. Anytime he made eye contact with someone, they were sympathetic; clearly also grieving. Lyanna and Benjen stood next to him, both overcome with tears. Ashara sat with them, also in tears; just about everybody present was in different stages of grief. They all knew Brandon well and all liked him, they all keenly felt his loss; although none more so than his family. Ned carefully glanced around; he could see some of the people were also Brandon's work colleagues, those who worked for him at the company.

'_My work colleagues now.'_ He noted quietly.

Just as Brandon had when their father died; following his death, Ned had become head of Stark Enterprises. He was due to start work as the new boss the Monday morning after the funeral, three days from now.

Finally it was time; people were going up to say their final goodbyes to Brandon. Ned walked up, along with Lyanna and Benjen. They all stood, looking into the coffin. He didn't look all that bad. In fact, if they hadn't received confirmation of it, they might have thought he was simply sleeping.

"Goodbye brother." Ned said softly, his voice choked.

Lyanna and Benjen could barely form coherent words through their grief. Ned kept himself strong throughout the rest of the funeral service and burial. It wasn't until he was back home, alone with just his siblings, that he allowed himself to cry. To let his emotions free. The family sat together, embracing each other and crying. They remembered Brandon fondly and strove to keep those memories alive. They were still in grieving, but they knew they couldn't remain so forever. They had to be ready to forge ahead; to face what awaited them with all their strength. Brandon would have wanted that and so, they swore, that was what they would do, together as a family.

* * *

End of chapter, next up we will see Ned's first day at work, as well as his first meeting with someone who will change everything for him. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty sad.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; how so?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's pretty sad for him, for them all.  
Ruxi23: It will be ten chapters; I'm glad you are enjoying it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's hard; but they'll make it. Well; here it is, enjoy :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ned sighed and straightened his tie; today was the day. This was the day he would head to Stark Enterprises and take his brother's place as the company leader. He was not looking forward to it; for it meant admitting once and for all that Brandon was truly gone. But he knew he had no choice; he had to push forward. He couldn't insult Brandon's memory by letting the company collapse while he wallowed in grief. So he composed himself and headed downstairs. Lyanna and Benjen had already had breakfast, and were preparing themselves for college and school, respectively. As Ned ate he knew they were watching him. He cleared his throat.

"Are you all ready now?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Brother, are you sure you…?" Benjen began.

Ned smiled and spoke. "It'll be fine Benjen. Okay, let's go."

He finished breakfast and they all headed out to Ned's car. Once inside Ned turned the engine on and drove away from the house. They reached Benjen's school first and he got out of the car. Before walking into school, he turned back and looked at Ned.

"I know it's hard brother; but we have to try and be happy." He said softly. "You know Brandon wouldn't want us to be sad all the time."

Ned nodded silently and, once Benjen headed into school; he drove Lyanna to her college. She gently squeezed his shoulder encouragingly; not really needing words, before leaving the car. He then drove himself to work; preparing himself for what lay ahead.

He reached Stark Enterprises and parked his car in the spot reserved for him. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He straightened his tie again and stepped out of the car; he picked up his briefcase and then closed and locked the car. He straightened up and walked briskly over to the large building. He entered and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Mr. Stark, welcome." The receptionist greeted kindly. "It is nice to meet you; all of the top level employees are waiting in the boardroom for you."

Ned knew this was coming, he had been expecting it. So he nodded. "Very well, thank you."

He had been here before, but never in this capacity. However his previous presence here had allowed him knowledge of the layout of the building. So he did not need to ask directions. He made his way to the boardroom; getting in the lift to head up to the correct floor. He stood quietly in the elevator, silently pondering his upcoming meeting. These were top level members of staff; managers for the various departments and such. They had all been friends of his father and his brother. He knew some of them personally too; others not as much. He decided to play things carefully and test their reactions; to see exactly what their thoughts on his takeover of the company were.

He reached the floor at last and headed to the boardroom. He carefully opened the door and entered; as he anticipated, all heads turned in his direction. Ned made his way to the chair at the head of the table; carefully, but not obviously, observing those seated.

'_Glover, Mormont, Bolton, Umber, Reed, Manderly, Karstark.' _He noted the familiar faces seated at the table. _'All people that are close friends to our family, all hard workers. Many of them have worked here since my father was in charge.'_

He sat down; setting his briefcase on the table in front of him. He observed them all carefully again. They all watched him with polite curiosity; or in the case of Howland Reed, Rickard Karstark and Jon Umber, open friendliness. The only person who he could not read the expression of was Roose Bolton; but that was no surprise.

'_I've known the man for years, yet never been able to figure out what he's thinking.' _Ned noted to himself.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Everyone, good morning. I am Eddard Stark, Brandon's brother." He paused and then added. "A few of you have already met me personally before; I'm sure the rest have at least heard of me."

They all nodded; confirming that Brandon had indeed spoken about Ned while at work.

"After my brother's death, the company has of course fallen into my care." He explained; trying hard to stay composed. "Despite this tragedy, let us work together and continue the good projects Brandon started."

They all nodded and a few murmured words of approval. Before long it was time to begin and Ned was heading up to his office on the top floor of the building.

He approached the office; his mind focused on the work that lay ahead of him. Reports from everything Brandon had been doing up until his death had to be read. That way he could start his work, continuing where his brother had left off. It was then he spotted the person seated at the desk just outside his office. It was a young woman, around twenty years old; she had long auburn red wavy hair, which she wore loose, blue eyes and was rather fair skinned. She was dressed smartly in a crisp white button-up blouse, a black knee length pencil skirt and black heeled shoes. She looked up from the paperwork on her desk and smiled kindly as she stood up.

"Mister Stark? Hello, my name is Catelyn Tully." She greeted him warmly. "I am…I was Brandon's new secretary."

He saw the look of worry in her eyes; as if afraid she might have given offence. He also knew who she was now. Brandon had mentioned a couple of days before his death that a young woman from the Riverlands had recently started work at the company. The Tully family were friends with the Starks; Rickard Stark and Hostor Tully having been good friends for many years.  
"A pleasure to meet you." Ned greeted her with a smile; trying to ease her worries. "I guess then you are my secretary now."

She gave him a relieved smile. "Yes, I guess so."

Eddard nodded and thanked her before heading into the office. Catelyn sat back down; biting her lip.

'_He looked a little distant; his brother's death still hurts him. I best be careful, I don't want to upset him.'_ She told herself.

Keeping those thoughts in mind, she continued with her work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it has :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, they have :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ned sighed as he sat in the Stark Enterprises cafeteria. He was seated alone at one of the tables, having his lunch. He had been working as head of the company for nearly two weeks now. In that time he had carefully observed those working for him; listening to their conversations, particularly when they thought he couldn't hear them.

'_It was inevitable; I guess.' _He told himself. _'Predictable that they would compare me to Brandon.'_

He shook his head as he finished his lunch and tidied up before leaving the cafeteria. His mind was troubled by what he heard. As he had noted; his workers had been comparing him to Brandon, a fair few weren't very happy about it. They felt Brandon a better boss.

He sighed sadly. _'They see my leadership and regret Brandon's death. He was more prepared for this; he _was_ better at this.'_

He entered the lift and began to ride up to his office; his mind still full of the things he had overheard. He knew he didn't have Brandon's charisma, he was more serious than his brother had been. Certainly Brandon probably got on really well with his workers at a social level, as well as a professional one. That would be difficult for Ned however; he wasn't a very social person; being more withdrawn than the rest of his family.

He exited the lift and headed through to his office; sitting down heavily at the desk. He let out a slow breath as he carefully massaged his temples. Once feeling more composed he sat up straight and closed his eyes.

'_What would you have done Brandon?' _He wondered. _'It's at times like this I miss you more than ever.'_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a gentle voice. "Mister Stark."

He opened his eyes and saw Catelyn standing in front of his desk; a small smile on her face. She was dressed similarly to yesterday, only wearing simple flat heeled shoes, rather than the heels she wore yesterday.

"Oh, hello Catelyn." He replied clearing his throat. "Please, formalities can be rather, tiresome. You can call me Eddard if you wish, or Ned for short."

She nodded. "Okay; here; this is what you needed, oh and, this is for you."

He watched as she set the bundle of paperwork on his desk; along with a cup of freshly made coffee.

He blinked in surprised. "I um, don't recall saying anything about coffee?"

Catelyn seemed to realize what she had done and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry I; I used to do the same for your brother; guess I just, haven't got out the habit yet."

"I see; well, thank you, it's very thoughtful." He replied with a smile; he then eyed the paperwork before him. "I think I might need it."

She laughed softly, but she also noted the tension in his expression, the worry in his eyes.

She bit her lip; despite having only known the man for two weeks; despite only being his secretary, Cat felt a strange kind of friendship with him. She was worried; seeing him like this and wondered if she could help.

"Is something the matter?" She asked worriedly.

Ned jerked slightly; realizing she had caught his melancholy.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know; it seems, it just seems the people here do not like my ways. They preferred Brandon to me."

Catelyn shook her head. "I see; well I'm afraid it's too bad for them."

He looked at her in shock and she clarified.

"You are the boss here; you are not your brother; you shouldn't try to be him, you should just be yourself."

Ned nodded slowly; realizing where she was coming from.

Cat noticed and continued. "They'll just have to get used to it; if they can't and they're not happy, they can quit. This is how it's going to be, let them grumble."

Ned couldn't help but laugh as he heard her.

"You're quoting Anne Boleyn?" He remarked.

She smiled and nodded; asking. "Was she wrong?"

He shook his head. "No she wasn't. You're right Catelyn; thank you."

She smiled. "It is no trouble. Oh and, if you like, you can call me Cat."

He smiled back; now feeling much better.

He realized just how valuable Cat was to him, not just as an efficient secretary but as a friend. He knew she had her duties to return to; but he still wished to talk to her. There were still some minutes of lunch time left. He took a careful sip of coffee, marvelling at how wonderful it tasted.

Finally he asked. "I've been curious Cat; what was it that made you want to work here?"

She smiled and replied. "I…to hear my father tell it, was a bit ahead of other people my age, academically. But, despite his high hopes for me, my father couldn't find a job vacancy in his own company, or any in the Riverlands. However since he knew your father well…He spoke to Brandon; this job had just come up and after the interview, I was approved. I started working here after that."

Ned nodded as he listened to her story; he knew what day she was talking about. There had been a bit of a scene that Brandon had informed him about later. Out of all those who had tried to get the job, only one person seemed to resent Catelyn's success. Alys Karstark; as a result she had tried to argue the issue with Brandon, quite loudly too. However with incredible restraint, Brandon had ended the argument and stopped any further discussion without incident. Ned just hoped he wouldn't face a similar incident, he doubted he would handle it so well.

Cat had avoided mentioning said incident, but she could see that Ned clearly knew about it. Yet he didn't question her which was a relief; she wasn't sure herself what to make of it. It was then she saw the time.

"Oh, lunch time is over, I better get back to work." She said quickly.

Ned glanced at the clock and nodded. "Yes, well, thank you Cat."

Smiling she left the office and returned to her desk. Ned took another sip of coffee and pulled the first lot of paperwork towards him. He began to work; smiling as the memory of his conversation with Cat still lingered in his mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai; Thanks, glad you liked her.  
Boris Yeltsin; Yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I'm guessing you meant sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Catelyn Tully fought not to bite her lip, or make any change to her expression. She didn't really want to invite any unwanted questions. It had been a couple of months since Eddard Stark had taken over from his brother. Those that had doubted Eddard had now changed their opinions greatly, especially since the company seemed stronger than ever. The one similarity between him and his brother was the way they treated their employees like extended family members. In doing so they founded greater trust and friendship and everybody worked that much harder too. For Catelyn there had been some recent changes however; her job as Eddard Stark's secretary had granted her a chance to know him better. Not just as her boss but also as a friend. It was only recently however that certain…feelings had begun to grow.

'_I never thought this would happen.' _She thought to herself; trying to keep her face neutral. _'I never thought I would become so close to Ned; that I'd feel like I…'_

She had to stop herself before she gave herself away; she was currently sitting with her family, having dinner, if they noticed the change in her expression, they would ask questions, awkward questions.

All the same, she couldn't help but wonder. _'He's nice; Brandon was nice too, but Ned is rather different. I've never felt this way before. Do I really…Like him, that way?'_

She continued to ponder this as she ate.

However she gave herself away without realizing it; and her family certainly noticed. She soon found herself jolted out of her thoughts.

"What's got you all smiling like that, Cat?" Her fourteen year old brother Edmure asked teasingly. "That faraway look in your eyes too. Someone's got you away in your thoughts."

She shook her head and sighed. "Edmure, really…"

Edmure just laughed. "Oh, I bet it's a guy."

"Edmure!" Cat gasped scandalized.

Eighteen year old Lysa Tully quirked an eyebrow. "I think Edmure has a point, the way you are acted certainly suggests…"

"Lysa please." Cat cut across her sister; shaking her head. "You're both being silly."

"Cat."

She turned, noting her father's expression and sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not dating anyone, dad." She said firmly.

Hostor Tully nodded slowly; yet his expression didn't change.

"Maybe not; but that's not what your siblings were saying Cat." He explained. "You may not be dating, but it seems there is someone who interests you."

Catelyn felt herself blushing and groaned. "Dad, seriously; it's nothing like that."

Silence followed as they all looked at her; she groaned as she realized. Her blushing had removed any chance of her denying it.

"Alright fine, maybe there is someone." She admitted. "But it's nothing definite, I don't even know…"

Hostor merely smiled. "Maybe you should find out."

Catelyn sighed and nodded; although deep down she was concerned. What would Ned think if she admitted the truth to him? This would change everything between them after all, especially since he was her boss.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Stark house, Ned was in the study. He was finishing off some paperwork he needed to have all done by tomorrow. Despite the work however, he was smiling; the paperwork was rather easy to handle and just needed him to sign in certain places. He had already read the whole document, knowing what it contained, so he knew where to sign. As such his mind wasn't on the task at hand; but rather on Catelyn Tully.

'_She is a remarkable woman. I've never met anyone like her.' _He thought to himself. _'It's strange; these days I feel as if…'_

His thoughts were cut off however by his brother's voice.

"Ned?"

He looked up. "Yes Benjen?"

"Are you okay?" He asked; looking curious. "You seem rather…Cheerful now."

Ned shook his head; schooling his features carefully. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Benjen sighed. "I suppose not, but, ever since Brandon's death you…you've been distant and you've, hardly smiled. But now…"

Ned realized what he was getting at and quickly spoke.  
"It's nothing Benjen, really. Don't worry about it." He said; trying to defuse things quickly. "Now, just give me a minute, I need to finish this, then we can have dinner."

Benjen nodded dubiously; clearly still suspicious. But he said nothing and left the study. Ned then resumed his work.

While Ned was working Benjen headed through to the living room where Lyanna was. She glanced up when she heard him come in and smiled.  
"Hey Benjen, what's up?" She greeted him cheerfully.

Benjen pondered for a moment and then decided. "Say, Lyanna, have you noticed the way Ned's been acting lately. I mean, the way he keeps smiling; how he seems a little…different."

Lyanna nodded. "Actually yeah, I have. Did you ask him about it?"

Benjen nodded in confirmation.

"But he didn't say anything, hmm; I'll see if I can find out." She said at last; standing up.

Ned finally finished the paperwork and left the study; he was still smiling; his mind still on Catelyn. He couldn't really deny it; he was attracted to her. But he had to keep things in perspective; especially since he was her boss. It was then he heard his sister's voice, almost teasing.

"Ah, somebody's in love."

He turned to face her, shocked. "Lyanna."

She shook her head. "Don't try and deny it dear brother. A girl can feel it. There's a special someone haunting your mind. And you're smiling more and more. I don't care who she is, I love her already."

Ned sighed.

"It's not like that Lyanna; I don't even know if…"

Lyanna just laughed and immediately replied with the words. "Find out."

With that she turned and simply walked away, smirking. Ned sighed and shook his head; just when he thought things were calming down after Brandon's death. Things seemed to be getting back to normal; then, just because of the way he reacted and how he felt for one woman, it all got complicated again. However Lyanna's words still resonated within him. Maybe he would try and find out; he'd take some time to think about it and see how he truly felt, then he'd talk to Cat.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Catelyn continued to work at her desk, typing up the report in front of her. It had been two weeks since that little incident with her family. She still blushed at the very thought of it. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit her family were right. She did have strong feelings for Ned. They certainly manifested themselves in strange ways. She had recently noticed that, for example, she had been subconsciously making sure her clothes and hair were neat whenever she was about to go into his office. That little detail, plus quite a few other things had led her to her realization.

'_Could he possibly feel the same?' _She wondered to herself. _'I mean, I know there should be boundaries, due to our work and all that, but still…'_

She could not deny she was hopeful; she began pondering, while still working, how best to talk to Ned. She was never a very romantic person, but still there had to be a way. It could easily be something simple; that might also work.

She noticed the time and, just as she finished the report and prepared to take it to Ned, she made up her mind.

'_I think it's best I just, test the waters first, so to speak.' _She reasoned.

So with that she stood up and, once again subconsciously, smoothed down her skirt and blouse and her hair. She then picked up the report and headed for Ned's office.

Ned looked over the files on his desk. Not only had he finally caught up on everything, but he was pushing things through, finishing projects Brandon had started. They were almost ready now to take on new projects, they only had one project left to finish. Thankfully the deadline for it had not yet passed, so they still had the time needed to work on it properly without rushing. There was a knock at the door; he straightened up.

"Come in." He called out.

The door opened and Catelyn entered. Ned automatically sat up straighter; smiling lightly. He couldn't help but notice how immaculate her clothing was; how beautiful she looked, with her hair hanging loose; her eyes bright.

'_She always looks so bright and cheerful, it's so incredible.' _He found himself thinking. _'Maybe I could…Ah, focus Ned, worry about that later; you're still working.'_

She smiled at him and handed him the report she had been working on.

"Thank you Cat." He said as he took it, putting it on his desk. "Well, I believe that is us for this morning, it's time for lunch."

She nodded. "Yes; Ned, I…?"

He noticed her hesitation. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong I just…" She sighed and then cleared her throat. "I've noticed you always; eat alone. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch."

He smiled at that and nodded. "I'd be delighted to; thank you."

She smiled back and before long they put everything away and were heading down to the works canteen.

They got their food and took their seats. They ate together, occasionally making small talk. Neither of them wanted to risk being the one that pushed the conversation in that awkward direction, just yet. Especially since, despite it being so obvious to everyone else; they were unaware of the others feelings towards them. Even right now, some of the workers saw them and watched, smiling.

"Think they'll finally tell each other this time?" Jon Umber asked with a grin.

Maege Mormont shrugged. "Perhaps; let's wait and see."

Maege's adult daughter, Dacey grinned. "How about a bet, on who brings up the subject first?"

The others looked at her for a moment, Maege with disapproval; but then they agreed.

"Alright then." Gallart Glover replied. "No disrespect to Mr. Stark but, he's not exactly an expert on this sort of thing, my money's on Miss Tully."

Most of the group murmured their agreement with this, but then Howland spoke up.

"I disagree; there's more to Ned than meets the eye; I'd wager he'll speak up first."

The others accepted that, grinning. Since so many had chosen Catelyn as the one to speak up first, they all estimated different times, the nearest one being the winner. Finally, all eyes turned to Roose Bolton.

"You're not serious?" He said through gritted teeth; but they continued to watch him until he gave in. "Fine, Mr. Stark."

They smirked as Roose and Howland both guessed different times and turned to observe.

They had finished eating and were talking together; Ned glanced up at the clock and knew time was slipping away.

'_If I don't say something now; I might never find the will to do so again.' _He decided before straightening up. "Cat, I…I wanted to thank you."

She looked at him, surprised. "What for?"

"You've been a great help, not just for the company, but for me too." He revealed. "If it wasn't for you; I probably never would have recovered from Brandon's death. I would never have realized…"

"Realized what?" She asked him, her breath catching in her throat.

He smiled at her. "What an exceptional and beautiful woman you are."

She stared in amazement and he quickly continued.

"It's true, I like you, you've been a great friend, then, I started to feel, to hope we could be…More than friends." He shook his head. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable; I didn't mean to…"

Cat smiled and gently covered one of his hands with hers. "Don't be sorry, I feel exactly the same way."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yes; I…I know it might be a little awkward; but I was hoping we could, try dating."

Ned smiled. "I'd be happy to; thank you."

They both smiled and immediately began making plans for their first date.

Their work colleagues all stared in amazement, then, with some muttering, turned and paid a grinning Howland for winning the bet. Not only did Ned make the first move, Howland's estimated time was spot on. It was then that lunch ended and they all headed back to work. For Ned and Cat however, something had shifted; things were certainly going to be more interesting now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, something frivolous like that would make him uncomfortable.  
Boris Yeltsin; Glad you enjoyed that part.  
Sailor Celaeno: Thanks, glad you are enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; yup, they are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ned carefully checked himself in the mirror; it had been a week since he and Cat agreed to start dating. He was now getting ready to take her out on their first official date. As such he was dressed up in his best suit, he made a final adjustment to ensure the jacket was neat and then turned and left his room. He headed downstairs and spotted Lyanna standing there, clearly waiting for him. He bit back a sigh; ever since they had started dating, he and Cat had found themselves mercilessly teased by their siblings. Right now however; Ned wasn't in the mood for any more.

"Lyanna don't…" He began. But she shook her head.

"I wasn't Ned; I came to wish you good luck." She stated calmly.

Ned raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Very well then, thank you."

He noted however that she was now observing him critically; he didn't hold back his sigh this time, knowing all too well what she was doing.

"What is it?" He asked, exasperated.

Lyanna shook her head. "I get this is the first date Ned, you're going to a classy restaurant and all that. But there _is_ such a thing as too formal you know."

He was surprised by this, then Lyanna stepped forwards and shook her head.

"Honestly Ned, lose this." She said as she undid and removed his tie. "There, smart, but not stiff and boring."

He shook his head. "Lya, just…never mind, I better go or I'll be late."

With that he left the house and got in his car, driving down to the Riverlands.

Cat meanwhile was also getting ready; she was wearing a light blue and red knee length dress with simple black tights and black heels. She had put on her own make-up which was light and barely noticeable. She checked herself in the mirror again, a worried expression on her face.

"Oh for Gods sake Cat." Lysa remarked from where she was sitting on the bed. "You look great, stop worrying about it."

Catelyn looked over at Lysa, biting her lip. "How can I not worry about it; this is our first date, I want it to go right."

Lysa shook her head. "It will, if you just keep calm. Remember, you two love each other."

There was a slight edge to Lysa's voice that Cat noted. She decided to stop fretting; in case it caused Lysa to dredge up the past and some bad memories. Unlike her and Ned; when Lysa was dating, their father hadn't approved which led to a rather messy break-up. From which Lysa never truly recovered. That was only one of the issues however and there was still some awkwardness from it which Cat didn't like to think about.

So composing herself she smiled. "I guess you are right Lysa; okay, I'm ready."

Lysa nodded; brightening up again and the sisters headed downstairs. Luckily Cat found herself saved from her father's well-meant but frankly unnecessary speeches and from Edmure's teasing. Ned had just arrived and they quickly, but still politely, left and got in his car and he drove off.

Now it was just the two of them, Cat couldn't help but smile. Once again that feeling of contentment, which she now always felt around Ned, came over her. It was like she had been missing a part of herself; and now she had found it again. She felt complete, happy. She could see Ned's smile as he drove and noted he seemed perfectly happy too.

"I do hope you'll enjoy this Cat." He said finally; sounding a little awkward. "I'm not really used to…dating and things like that."

Cat smiled widely and nodded. "Relax, I'm sure it will be fine. In truth, neither am I."

Ned laughed good-natured and smiled again, looking calmer. They finally arrived at their destination. Ned got out the car and came around to Cat's side; opening the door.

She smiled as she got out and they linked arms. Ned closed and locked the door and they began to approach the restaurant.

"You look stunning tonight." Ned said softly. "I've never met a more beautiful woman."

Cat smiled and leaned in a little closer. "Thank you; you look very handsome."

Ned smiled back, thanking her and together they entered the restaurant. Cat was a little apprehensive when she noted how busy the place was. But Ned was not perturbed, he approached one of the waiters and spoke to him briefly. Before Cat knew it she and Ned were sitting at a table in a private booth, reserved just for them.

She couldn't help but be amazed as she took all this in.  
"This is incredible Ned, how on earth did you manage it?" She gasped.

Ned allowed himself a moment of pride as he explained. "My friend, Robert Baratheon recommended this place to me, he's a friend of the owner. Between us we were able to set up this reservation."

Cat laughed softly; silently grateful to all those who helped set everything up. The waiter arrived to take their orders; after that they lapsed into companionable silence as they listened to the noises of the restaurant around them. They spoke quietly; once again finding it easy to make simple small talk. They also spoke about themselves, what their hopes and aspirations were. It surprised both of them how easy it was for them to talk to each other. The food came and they ate, enjoying themselves even more. By the time they paid and left the restaurant they were both smiling widely; walking with their arms linked.

'_This was amazing; I've never had a better night.' _Cat thought to herself happily. _'For someone who isn't really an expert, Ned set up the perfect date.'_

Ned was also lost in happy thoughts. _'Tonight went perfectly; it was exquisite; Cat looks so radiant too; it's good I was able to make her happy.'_

They got in his car and began the drive back to the Tully Residence.

They pulled up outside the house and Cat turned to Ned.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you."

Ned smiled warmly. "So did I Cat, I should be the one thanking you, for so many things."

Then, slowly, awkwardly, they moved closer until finally their lips met. The kiss was short but sweet, simple, yet overwhelming with emotion. When they parted they were both gasping for air and blushing. Cat said good night and exited the car. Ned watched as she walked up the driveway and entered her house. Only then, now knowing she was safe, did he drive for home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Catelyn smiled to herself as she entered her home. Her first date with Ned had gone wonderfully and she could hardly wait to see him again.

'_It was incredible; I've never felt so happy in my life.'_ She noted to herself. _'Ned truly is an amazing man…That kiss.'_

She blushed as she thought about their kiss, just before she left his car. The memory of it, the feeling of it still remained fresh and strong. She wanted this feeling to linger for a long time; yet she knew right away what was about to happen. She looked up and spotted Edmure standing, grinning at her and she braced herself, knowing what was coming.

"I saw you guys." Edmure remarked teasingly. "Oh, you were kissing; so what, are you gonna marry him or something?"

Cat felt herself go bright red and shook her head. "Gods Edmure, behave, it was our first date."

Edmure just laughed. "So, you like him, that much is clear; you guys looked great together. You sure you're not even thinking of…"

"Edmure, you heard Cat."

They both turned and saw Lysa standing watching them. She was smiling lightly.

"Just leave it be." She said and then turned back to Cat. "So, how did it go?"

Catelyn smiled and followed her sister through to the living room as she began telling her about the date.

As they sat in the living room; Catelyn related details of the date. Lysa listened and responded occasionally.

Inside however her emotions were mixed. _'Cat is so lucky; she went on a successful date, with a man who clearly loves her dearly.'_

She was truly happy for her sister; and for Eddard Stark; after what the man and his family went through, they deserved some happiness.

'_But it reminds me of how…unfortunate I was.'_ She thought sadly; recalling her own dating history. _'The only time I dated anyone who made me happy was Petyr…But dad wouldn't allow it. I don't understand why.'_

She let out a soft, barely audibly sigh, and continued to listen as Cat finished telling her about the date.

"Sounds like you had a great time Cat." She said finally.

Cat nodded and then opened her mouth to speak. She stopped however and listened for a moment and sighed.

"Edmure, stop eavesdropping."

The sound of their brother grumbling about being caught as he left, heading upstairs, made both sisters laugh. It was then Hostor entered the room and saw them.

"Ah Cat; welcome back, I take it from your expression everything went well?"

Cat nodded, smiling. "Yes dad, it was amazing."

He smiled back. "Glad to hear my girl; well, I have an early start tomorrow so I'll be heading off to bed. See you girls in the morning."

They nodded and after Hostor headed up to his room, Cat went to hers and got changed; her mind still full of the wonderful time she had on her date.

Meanwhile Ned had finally returned home; he parked the car and got out.

'_Tonight was incredible…I've never felt this way before, about anyone.'_ He thought to himself. _'I thought, after Brandon died; that I'd never feel this happy again. But Cat's changed all of that.'_

Smiling he closed the door and locked the car before heading up to the house. He entered and shut the door behind him. As he had expected Lyanna and Benjen were still awake and waiting for him. They both grinned at him when he entered and he braced himself. They didn't tease him; but as expected, they had a barrage of questions for him.

"So, how'd it go; Ned?" Benjen asked curiously. "The look on your face says it was good."

Lyanna nodded. "Yeah; how did things work out; you didn't really need that tie after all huh?"

Ned laughed and nodded. "Yes, you're right Lyanna; Cat and I had a great time. We truly enjoyed ourselves and, truth be told; I'm looking forward to our next date."

His siblings laughed good natured and nodded enthusiastically.

"Good for you Ned." Lyanna told him.

"Yeah." Benjen agreed. "It's good to see you happy again. Catelyn must be a very special woman to make you so happy."

Ned nodded calmly at that. "Yes; she is."

Still smiling he headed upstairs and began to get ready for bed. He smiled as he remembered their date, the meal; the kiss. The kiss most of all, occupied his thoughts. It had been so sweet and tender, so loving; it brought him back to life. He could hardly wait until tomorrow, when he would see Cat again.

The following morning Ned woke up early and got ready for work. It felt a lot different compared to how it normally felt. This time things felt easier; happier. Once he was ready he waited for his siblings to get ready. They were surprised to find him awake; but they didn't comment on it; their smiles indicating they knew why. They began their usual routine, with Ned dropping Benjen off at school and Lyanna at college, before driving himself to work. With a smile he entered the lift and began the ride up to his floor. Once there he exited and smiled widely as he saw Cat sitting at her desk. She was once more clad in her usual secretary uniform and smiled brightly when she spotted him. She stood up, smoothing down her skirt and he walked up to her.

"Good morning." He greeted her warmly, kissing her cheek.

She returned the gesture and replied. "Good morning to you too Ned."

Grinning and happy, Ned entered his office and Cat sat down, both of them ready for the working day ahead; with more enthusiasm than before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially those scenes :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Ruxi23: That's fine, glad you've been enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ned let out a sigh as he finished his work for the day. His life had improved since he and Cat started dating and he was happier than he could ever remember being in his life. He had certainly recovered from Brandon's death; now when he thought of his brother, it was with fond remembrance. While things were certainly happier; a new concern had emerged for him. He had heard the whisperings; from the new employees. Many of the old employees, such of Howland and the others, barely raised an eyebrow at him and Cat dating. Yet the new employees kept whispering about it; Ned had heard their comments and they weren't very flattering.

'_It's as if Cat and I dating is some kind of joke; like we're fulfilling some stupid cliché so they can gossip about it.'_ He thought to himself. _'Cat doesn't need that aggravation; even from rumours…But; what am I supposed to do?'_

He couldn't deny that such rumours were problematic; but they weren't the worst. Ned stepped out of the office as Cat stood up. She smiled at him, he returned the smile; a little wary as he glanced around.

He thought about the other problem. _'The only thing worse than those damn rumours are those idiots who think Cat's still single; that she's just making excuses.'_

It was true; no matter how obvious Cat and Ned made it, there were still new employees who believes they weren't really dating and tried to ask her out several times.

Together they headed down to the parking lot; enjoying each other's presence, with Ned trying to keep his inner turmoil under control. They parted there, both of them driving home. When Ned finally arrived home he sat down in the living room; still pondering what to do about these little issues that emerged. While he was worried about things eventually growing too much for Cat, he was mainly, at that moment, annoyed by all of it. Despite this he still wanted to resolve it without things getting out of control.

"Ned, are you alright?" Lyanna asked; prompting him to look up. "Bad day at work?"

Ned shook his head. "Not exactly it's just. There's a bit of an issue at work which…I'm trying to think how to handle it is all."

Lyanna quirked an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

He sighed and, knowing Lyanna would pester him otherwise, he told her about the problems regarding the new male employees and the issues with Cat. Lyanna rolled her eyes and suddenly burst out.  
"Oh, Ned, forget those fuckers, to hell with them."

"Lyanna, watch your language." Ned gasped in shock.

She shook her head. "Oh Ned, grow up; besides it's true. Why should you two care what others think when you love each other. If you stop at that, you'll never be happy, because there will always be someone to judge."

Ned was about to speak but stopped; Lyanna was right.

"As for these other idiots; just ignore them; Cat knows her feelings, she chose you. It's their loss; they'll get the message eventually."

Ned smiled; Lyanna was right; in truth, there wasn't really anything he needed to do.

Whatever doubts Ned had left were finally erased as Benjen agreed with Lyanna's assessment.

He also added his own assessment. "Listen Ned; these other men, they're just jealous. Think about it, Cat is a beautiful woman; they're disappointed they didn't have the opportunity to date her. They just can't accept it."

Ned smiled; He knew his family knew what they were talking about. As such he put the matter out of his mind; whatever happened with these new employees, he and Cat would face it together and they'd be fine. The rest of the evening passed smoothly without any further worries for Ned. He decided to Cat after dinner and did so as soon as he could. Cat answered right away.

"Hello Ned."

He smiled and replied right away. "Hello Cat; how are you?"

She laughed lightly and replied. "I'm good; you?"

"Same here; listen Cat, I need to talk to you about the…trouble we've been having."

He heard her sigh and knew she was aware what he meant. However he then explained what his siblings had told him and his agreement with their thoughts. He could hear the relief in her voice as she also agreed. That didn't mean however that they'd simply do nothing; Ned knew after all, if he caught one of the men trying to seduce Cat, he'd have to step in.

He soon found himself having to keep that promise the very next day. He had arrived at work and made his way up to his floor; he was soon approaching his office. He stopped when he noticed one of the new employees; a young man; Ned didn't know his name yet. He was smiling and leaning on Cat's desk. She looked up at with a polite smile, yet her eyes were guarded.

"So Cat, how is it going?" He asked nonchalantly.

She nodded slowly. "Pretty nicely."

The man smiled and wasted no time. "Would you like to go out sometimes, on a date?"

"I have someone already; I thought you would have heard…" She tried to explain.

But the man cut across her. "Oh please; that's what they all say when they are single. You really think I believe those ridiculous rumours about you dating the boss."

Cat glared, all pretence of being nice gone. "I told you no."

"As if you would sully yourself like that."

"She told you no, and is telling you the truth." Ned cut in sharply.

The man turned; eyes wide. But it was clear he still didn't truly believe. At least until Cat smiled and moved around her desk to stand before Ned. Without any hesitation they both kissed. The man mumbled awkwardly and left. They parted, smiling.

"That went well." Ned remarked, drawing a laugh from Cat. "I know you refused him, but, would you say no to _us_ having a date tonight?"

She smiled widely. "Of course not."

Ned returned the smile. "I'm glad to hear it; I'll pick you up at the usual time."

Cat nodded and Ned headed to his office, both of them ready for work; looking forward to their date that evening.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they sure are.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cat smiled; she was once more preparing herself for a date with Ned. They had been dating for just over a year now; their relationship growing stronger every day. She checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful ivory and cream satin dress that reached down to her ankles; along with simple grey heels and a pair of sapphire earrings, a simple yet elegant necklace. She finished applying her make-up as Lysa entered.

"Well, well, look at you Cat." She remarked with a grin. "Looking all fancy; I guess this isn't any regular date?"

Cat turned to her sister; smiling at her. "I believe so; Ned told me it would be special…I just; I hope this isn't too much."

Lysa quirked an eyebrow. "Too much?"

"I don't want to seem to over the top; but at the same time; I just want it to be perfect." Cat explained.

Lysa smiled and shook her head. "Oh Cat, you always worry about the strangest things; trust me, it's perfect, you look great."

Catelyn smiled, letting out a slow breath. "Thanks Lysa; okay, well, I'm ready now."

Lysa nodded and together they headed downstairs, waiting for Ned to arrive.

Ned smiled as he finished getting himself ready. He was preparing for his date with Catelyn; he straightened his tie and smoothed down his jacket.

'_This is it; it's time.'_ He told himself.

This date was important, special; with his and Cat's relationship getting better and better every single day. He had to admit he was nervous; but, he was also excited and looking forward to the date. Once he was certain he was ready, checking his pocket to make sure he had what he needed, he left the room, heading downstairs. He spotted his siblings in the living room; they looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Ned, so, are you all ready?" Lyanna asked.

He nodded and noticed Lyanna raising her eyebrow at his tie. "Don't start Lya; this occasion requires me to look my best."

She just laughed and nodded. "Fair enough, have fun."

"Yeah; and make sure you behave." Benjen remarked with a grin.

Ned groaned and shook his head as he turned and left the house. He got in his car and began to drive to the Riverlands. He thought carefully about what he planned to do.

'_I just hope this all works out; hopefully it's not too soon.'_ He had to admit he was worried. _'However; I can't let that stop me; I have to focus, I want to get this right, for the night to be special; no matter what happens.'_

He continued to drive and soon pulled up to the Tully House. Not too long later he was driving to the restaurant with Cat.

He smiled as he glanced out the corner of his eye at Cat. He was enraptured without a doubt. Her dress was exquisite and she looked more radiant than ever.

"You look gorgeous." He told her honestly.

She smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I…Thank you; you look pretty handsome yourself."

He smiled and thanked her and finally they arrived at the restaurant. It was the same restaurant they had their first date. As before they were seated in a private booth and sent their orders. Cat smiled as they had their meal and spoke, in their usual calm relaxed fashion. They were so comfortable with each other they rarely needed to even use words to communicate. Due to this however, Cat was able to notice that something seemed to be on Ned's mind; he seemed slightly distracted.

"Ned, are you okay?" She asked. "You seem a little…worried."

He looked slightly startled but smiled. "It's fine Cat; I'm alright."

She noticed the way he spoke and wondered just what he was hiding. She suddenly began to feel a strange sense of anticipation and nervousness. Ned meanwhile was thinking, preparing himself.

'_Nearly time; I just have to be calm and honest.'_ He told himself.

He was prepared; it was now finally time.

"Cat."

She looked up; Ned continued. "I'm not a pro when it comes to romance; so this may be a little direct. But I mean every word."

Cat gasped and tears filled her eyes when Ned produced a small ring box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Cat had ever seen.

"Catelyn Tully; I love you, more than anything…Will you marry me?" He proposed.

Cat smiled widely and replied through happy tears. "Yes. Yes, I will."

With a wide smile; Ned slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Beyond the Words**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yup :)  
Sailor Celeano: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; yeah well, they manage to cope with it, well actually by the time of this chapter, it's already happened.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jean d'arc: Thank you :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Eddard Stark smiled as he sat in the living room of his home. It was Christmas day and both his family and the family of his wife, Catelyn, had gathered together. He looked around at his gathered family, a feeling of pride and happiness filling him. Benjen sat at the end of the couch; talking with Edmure and Hostor; who sat on the second couch. Lysa was also present with her boyfriend Petyr Baelish. The two had dated once before but the relationship ended when Hostor disapproved. He still disapproved, but Lysa refused to back down so he grudgingly accepted their relationship. It seemed to be working well however as Lysa seemed happier than ever. He then turned his attention to the last two people in the room. Catelyn and Lyanna were seated closest to the Christmas tree; both were talking and laughing happily. Meanwhile, seated on their laps were one year old infants. Ned and Catelyn's son Robb; looking so much like his mother, but with Ned's facial features. Lyanna's son Jon; born from her brief relationship with Rhaegar Targaryen; seemed to have inherited the Stark genes in regards to his appearance. The two infant boys were gazing in amazement at all the lights and decorations. Ned took a seat next to Catelyn, putting his arm around her; she leaned against him and Robb turned to smile at his father. Ned smiled back; happier than he had been for a long time.

'_Well, we all made it; everything has never been better Brandon.'_ He thought to himself. _'We've never forgotten you. Everything you've done; both before and after your death, it has made us stronger.'_

Still smiling he stood and, along with the rest of the family, prepared to begin their Christmas dinner. They were still expected guests, who would be arriving soon; but for now, it was just them, just the family. They basked in that moment; all of them enjoying the happiness.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
